


Solution

by vaiya



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaiya/pseuds/vaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one get Morn to STOP talking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solution

Julian slid into the seat and immediately proceeded to allow his upper body to melt into the table in front of him, emitting a tired groan as he did so.

Jadzia smiled. “Is that so?”

Speaking into the table top, Julian muttered, “If I have to hear one more long-winded story about how Morn did… whatever, I might just surgically sew his mouth shut.”

Dax carefully set down her drink and leaned over so she could see one eye peeking out from behind the long limbs. “You mean you don’t know how to get him to stop talking?”

There was a pause. After a moment, the young doctor’s head raised a fraction and the eye locked onto her. “There’s a way to do that?”

She nodded, giving him a quirked eyebrow and a knowing smile. She leaned in closer, and Julian did the same. Glancing to either side of them, Dax whispered, “He’s camara shy. Just pull out a holo-vid camera and he freezes right up.”

The doctor’s eyes widened in disbelief. “No!”

She nodded. “Have you ever seen him speak when someone is recording him?”

Julian thought back, and sure enough, he couldn’t remember a single instance when the alien had done so. He opened his mouth to inquire further, but in the distance, just outside Quark’s, the Lurian had spotted him, and was waving him over. The doctor stood. “I think it’s time to invest in a holo-vid camera.” 


End file.
